


Creche

by ddagent



Series: Professor Gold Series [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Children, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle picks up a stray at the museum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creche

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters, or its settings - all belongs to the lovely folks at ABC.
> 
> 3pirouette wanted something fluffy with a child. This is set in the beginning of Belle's senior year, after the forthcoming 'Summer School'. Enjoy! :D

Belle French was _not_ happy. So far that day she had run into Greg on campus, got into a fight with the new History student that kept making eyes at _her_ boyfriend and been unable to find anything that didn't make her look like it was laundry day. She had wanted to look sexy to impress Andrew, make him rethink his golf game with Professor Hopper that weekend. But instead she was exhausted from studying all week and there was coffee down her sweater.

 

"Perfect day to a perfect week," Belle muttered, toying with the fraying edge of her cuff.

 

She sat down on one of the benches in the museum atrium, wrapping her arms around her knees. Returning for senior year had been tough. She was constantly worried about her father when she didn't need to be, not anymore. She had a boyfriend now, a boyfriend that she loved and was so desperate to keep. She hated to think of anyone stealing him from her, _especially_ another student. Although her schoolwork was finally picking up, she still had no clear path for after she graduated. Some days she just wanted to curl up with Andrew in bed and ignore the world.

 

Sighing to herself, Belle went to grab a large cup of hot chocolate when she heard a rush of small feet come in her direction and then stop just in front of her. "Excuse me, could you help me?"

 

Belle looked over to see a young boy, probably about five or six, wringing his hands in front of her. He had untidy brown hair and a tie that was wrapped around his head like Rambo. He was _adorable._ "Of course. What's wrong?"

 

"I was playing soldiers with Henry and I got lost. I'm from Salisbury Elementary School but I can't find anyone."

 

Belle nodded and stood up from the bench, trying to see if she could spot any museum staff or anyone wearing the green and yellow from Salisbury Elementary. She couldn't see anyone. The little boy was staring at his shoes, his hair getting into his eyes. Belle sighed at the sight of him. She had always wanted to be a mother, ever since she was little. She'd dreamt about a husband who loved her and two little children digging up the back garden. She hadn't ever considered her and Andrew having a family. She knew she loved him and she couldn't imagine loving anyone else. But he was older than her...what if he didn't want a family?

 

Shaking away the notion, Belle offered her hand to the young Rambo. "Shall we go search for your friends?"

 

"Yes please."

 

X

 

Andrew Gold had been a wreck all day. Katherine kept inviting him to dinner and he could think of nothing worse than spending time with his ex wife in an enclosed space. Then the new student Vanessa had been all over him. To top it all off Belle had looked _stunning -_ ripped jeans, off the shoulder sweater. It was hard to lecture students when all he could think about was holding his girlfriend close and pressing kisses all along her bared neck.

 

Once he had announced a break from class, Belle had immediately left the lecture hall. He'd waited the appropriate amount of time before rushing after her as fast as his cane carrying body would let him. He had searched the atrium for her, searched the tapestry wing. After debating using the PA system to locate her, he had spotted her walking down the Egyptian wing holding a young boy's hand.

 

The boy most likely belonged to one of the school parties attending the museum. Every time Gold was there he ran into one, a few or even a class load of children. But this was different. This was Belle and a child that could have been her own. The boy had scruffy brown hair and scuffed shoes and was looking at Belle like she was the only thing stopping him from being eaten. She kept making him laugh and squeezing his hand tight. She was a natural with him.

 

Gold hadn't considered having children since his and Katherine's marriage had ended. _Not since Bae._ He hadn't even considered having a family with Belle - his daydreams before they had got together had concerned kissing, the daydreams afterwards had concerned living together. Anything more than that hadn't been brought up. Especially since he was getting on a bit and Belle was so young...yet he wanted what he had never had with Katherine. Maybe now he had another chance.

 

"Ms French, you seem to have acquired a child."

 

Belle beamed as he approached her and the boy. She shook the boy's hand and the young lad waved. "This is Dylan; I'm escorting him to his class."

 

Gold waved back at the boy. "Well hello there Dylan." He watched as the boy shied his eyes behind Belle. "I'm not that scary."

 

"Missus Andrews says you are," Dylan mumbled against Belle's jumper. "She said you don't like children. She says if we misbehave you'll hit us with your cane."

 

Gold watched Belle stifle a laugh behind her hand, and he promised to handcuff her for that later tonight.  The boy seemed nervous, but he had no reason to be. He didn't beat children. College quarterbacks and dreamy English professors - yes. Children - no. Gold dug in his pocket for the mints he had been carrying and offered the boy one. He took it with a sheepish hand.

 

"Come along then young Dylan. The sooner we reunite you with your class, the sooner I can reunite Ms French with hers."

 

Dylan, happy that he wasn't going to get beaten by the cane wielding historian, shoved his spare hand into Gold's and allowed him to be escorted to the Native American wing where the rest of his class was. Gold didn't really pay any attention to Dylan; he only saw the child's chubby hand within Belle's own. She would graduate in a few months and then once they were settled in a house together he could bring up the idea of starting a family. He only hoped it was what she wanted as well. He couldn't stand the idea of losing her, not when he had finally started to be happy.

 

X

 

Professor Katherine Frost was confirming details of the new exhibition when she caught sight of something across the atrium. One of the school parties had been looking for a missing student and they found him in the hands of two very unlikely people - Andy, and his student Belle French. Katherine had never warmed to Belle. She was intelligent and hard working but there was something about the innocent co-ed routine that Katherine despised. She _certainly_ did not like the way she was looking at Andy. Smiling and laughing, touching his arm. Unacceptable. 

 

She would have to keep an eye on her. 


End file.
